MB Mortalmente Belas
by analidiapotter
Summary: Nos tempos de guerra quatro mulheres voltaram. Mais espertas, prontas para matar e mortalmente belas. Quem são? Só lendo para saber. PARADA POR UM TEMPO!
1. Chapter 1

**M.B. Mortalmente Belas**

Nos tempos de guerra quatro mulheres voltaram. Mais espertas prontas para matar e mortalmente belas. Quem são? Só lendo para saber.

Capitulo 1 – 4 anos

Um uma sala do ministério um homem ruivo olhava para a janela. Ele suspirava ao mesmo tempo em que deixava seus pensamentos em outro lugar, ou melhor, em outras pessoas. A guerra deu inicio há 4 anos e desde então duas das pessoas que mais se importavam desapareceram por completo, sem deixar rastros ou explicações.

- 4 anos.

- Ei Ronald. Pare de resmungar como uma velha e continua a fazer esses relatórios. - O ruivo apenas olhou para o homem loiro sentado na mesa em frente a sua. Estava cansado e seus cabelos estavam bagunçados. Ouviu aquela risada irritante pouco depois de resmungar. - Por sinal, porque você esta tão distraído hoje?

- Às vezes você é um saco, Malfoy. E também eu não fico resmungando como uma velha, esse é o seu papel. - disse rindo da cara que o mesmo fez. Viraram amigos desde que Draco mudara de lado. Seus pais foram mortos pelo próprio aquele-que-não-pode-ser-nomeado e desde então começara a lutar ao lado dele e Harry, trazendo consigo Blase Zabine. –Bom... Hoje faz 4 anos que não sabemos o paradeiro da minha irmã e Hermione. Assim de Luna Lovegood.

- Eu sei. Lembro que foi pouco antes de eu e Blase nos juntarmos a ordem. Mas acredito que elas devem estar vivas escondidas em algum lugar. Alem disso acredito que está muito melhor assim, afinal tenho completa certeza que você, Harry e Blase não conseguiriam se concentrar nas missões com elas aqui.

-Blase?

-Sim. Afinal o motivo de ele ter mudado de lado foi porque começou a gostar da Lovegood.

- Obrigada por contar meu segredo, paspalhão. – disse um moreno na porta carregando alguns relatórios em baixo do braço. Depois que ele entrou outro moreno também apareceu completamente atordoado com o numero de relatórios postos em sua mesa. – Por sinal, Harry, Porque temos que fazer esses relatórios mesmo?

-Porque estamos livres de missões por algum tempo desde que as M.B. começaram a agir. Por sinal... O ministro e Dumbledore querem falar conosco agora, então levantem a bunda da cadeira e vamos logo. – disse já se dirigindo a porta sendo seguido dos outros três que pronunciaram apenas um "ok, líder.". Lembrava de quando aquele grupo fora montado, assim como começara a criar uma amizade com seu inimigo de escola. Ele era o líder do grupo. Draco era especializado em poções e feitiços. Rony criava as melhores estratégias. E Blase, trabalhava a maioria das vezes em campo, localizando o inimigo.

-Cara você tá precisando dormir. E o que eles querem com a gente?

- Não sei Rony. E isso me preocupa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2- Olá, somos as M.B.

Os quatro rapazes estavam na frente do prédio do ministério olhando para a rua a sua frente. Desde que receberam a noticia que dividiriam um apartamento com as M.B. ficaram abismados, afinal estavam acostumados em dividirem a casa onde moravam, mas não sabiam como iriam reagir com aquelas mulheres. Ao lado deles estava o antigo diretor de Hogwarts e o ministro, que aparentava estar bastante contente com a chegada das mais novas aurores.

Logo foi ouvido o som de motos e pode-se ver quatro mulheres dirigindo motos de cores diferentes. Elas deram um cavalo de pau e pararam rente a calçada. Uma entrada triunfal, diga-se de passagem. A primeira possuía o cabelos pretos cacheados até o meio das costas e olhos estranamente e sedutoramente roxos e vestia roupas pretas. Sua moto era roxa e possuía alguams borboletas prateadas.

-Bom Dia Ministro. Diretor faz muito tempo que não recebemos noticias suas.

- Sim tenho certeza senhorita. Agora esses são os aurores que falei para vocês. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy e Blase Zabine. - cada um apenas balançou suas cabeças paralisadas com as quatro mulheres em sua frente. As outras três estavam apoiadas em suas respectivas motos e seus rostos não eram possíveis de serem vistos devido ao capacete.

-Oh. Que delicadeza a minha. Eu me chamo Alana Mecfire, muito prazer. Sou a líder das M.B. e também sou eu que crio as nossas armas. Esta a minha direita... – disse fazendo um gesto para a que estava sentada um uma moto preta com um desenho de flores douradas. -... É a minha estrategista, Hermione Granger. – disse e Hermione retirou o capacete sorrindo para seus amigos. Fazia anos que não os viam e estava louca para abraçá-los, mas tinha que esperar.

- Ola rapazes. Acho melhor você continuar Alana. – Seus cabelos estavam compridos presos em uma longa trança e possuía franja. Ela , assim como as outras, vestia roupas de borracha e couro pretos, mostrando suas curvas e músculos torneados devido ao longo treinamento que fora submetida.

-Sim, sim. A da moto vermelha com desenhos de estrelas é a nossa especialista em luta, poções e feitiços, Virginia Weasley.

- Sabe que não gosto que fique dizendo meu nome desse jeito. Já não falei pra você que prefiro ser chamada de Vi? Ah. Olá irmão. Meninos. – Seu cabelo havia escurecido ficando um vermelho quase sangue, o que contratava com a pele branca e mostrava as poucas sardas que possuía.

- E a ultima integrante do grupo a nossa especialista em campo, Luna Lovegood. – então uma loira com cabelos repicados e curtos apareceu e diferentes das outras utilizava brincos pequenos com o formato de rabanete, que fez os meninos abrir um sorriso.

- Ola garotos.

- Bom... Agora estão dispensadas para matar a saudades meninas! – dizendo isso Alana deu um paço para traz indo guardar as motos em pequenas capsulas. Depois sorriu quando Rony quase esmagava sua irmã e Hermione também fazia o mesmo, mas em Harry. Logo se dirigiu aos outros dois que estavam quietos em seus cantos. – ei vocês... Porque não estão lá no meio?

- Digamos que não éramos melhores amigos nos tempos de escola. – disse Draco olhando para ela. Blase apenas secava a loirinha que no momento estava olhando para a tela do celular. – Mas então... Eu ainda não acredito que vocês são as M.B. Por sinal... Sabe quantos relatórios tivemos que preencher já que não conseguíamos serviço?

-Oh me desculpe, nunca foi nossa intenção fazer vocês ficarem sem serviço. Bom... Por sinal vocês sabem aonde nós vamos ficar?

-Com a gente mesmo. Nós quatro dividimos uma casa e vocês virão morar conosco, já que vamos trabalhar em equipe agora.

-Certo. Então eu acho... – naquele momento Luna chamou a sua atenção. - O que houve Luna?

- Joshua esta na área sul da cidade e acabou de atacar um cidadão.

- M.B. para as posições. Meninos, vocês gostariam de ver como trabalhamos?- disse Alana

-Com certeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3- demonstrações e surpresas

Todos seguiram as coordenadas de Luna e logo chegaram onde estava um vampiro sugando o sangue de uma moça. Os garotos logo perceberam que aquele era o tal de Joshua, mas se surpreenderam quando as meninas pegaram suas armas. Luna estava com dois revólveres, cada um preso em um lado de seu quadril; Hermione usava duas espadas pequenas e curvas; Gina segurava uma longa e fina espada que reluzia e Alana possuía uma espada, mas também tinha um revolver preso em sua cintura.

-Ora Ora Ora. Se não são a minha querida Gininha e suas amigas. Estava com saudade é?

- Claro. Estava com saudade de enfiar a minha mãe nessa sua cara fria e sem vida. Mas sabe de uma coisa... Hoje eu vou te mandar para o inferno e vou ter certeza que você nunca mais vai conseguir sair de lá.

-Bom... Vocês realmente acharam que eu viria sozinho? Como sao ingênuas as minhas meninas. – disse e mais três vampiros apareceram atrás dele.

-NÃO SOMOS AS SUAS MENINAS. – assim que elas berraram começaram a correr ficando apenas Luna mais para traz. Ninguém havia entendido o porquê, afinal ela estava apenas olhando para suas armas.

-Pronto... Sabe vampirinho, Luna vai matar você. Hehehe.

Sons de tiros e de choques de espadas eram escutados por aqueles que estavam próximos, mas ninguém tinha a coragem de interferir, nem mesmo com feitiço. As meninas lutavam sem parar e em um ritmo muito rápido e depois de alguns minutos os vampiros já estavam mortos no chão. Depois que Hermione incendiou cada um dele, elas voltaram para onde os outros estavam e decidiram por irem até a mais nova residência, estavam cansadas.

- Bom... Esta é a nossa pequena casa. - disse Harry abrindo a porta para que entrassem. As meninas olhavam abismadas para o novo lugar que habitariam. Não era uma casa normal e sim uma mansão, com jardins muito bem cuidados. Por dentro não era muito diferente. Todos os cômodos foram devidamente decorados. - bom... Nós só temos dois quantos que vocês poderiam utilizar então vocês terão que dividi-los, tudo bem?

-Claro. Para quem tá acostumado a dividir um único quarto com três malucas, dividir com uma só não é problema. – dizendo isso Gina entrou na casa rindo, sendo acompanhada pelos meninos e levando tapas das meninas. – Bom. Rony, a mamãe ta fazendo alguma coisa hoje?

- AI MEU DEUS. Nós tínhamos que já estar lá. Lembram de como ela ficou quando demoramos muito?- o desespero era claro no ruivo. – Vão tomar um banho que nós temos que ir agora pra lá.

-Certo. Demoramos no Maximo 10 minutos. Mas será que poderiam nos mostrar qual será os nossos quartos?

-A sim. Venham comigo. - Blase acompanhou as meninas até seus respectivos quartos, enquanto os meninos iam fazer o mesmo. Depois de 10 minutos todos já estavam prontos e aparataram na toca. Ela estava à mesma coisa desde que se lembrava e o barulho era possível de ser escutado, mostrando que todos estavam ali. Foi combinado que os meninos iam entrar primeiro e depois elas entrariam, afinal queriam fazer surpresa.

-Rony, Harry, Draco e Blase, olá queridos. Sentem-se vamos antes que a comida esfrie.

-Clara mamãe.

-Por sinal Ronald Weasley, porque demoraram tanto?

-Bom... Tivemos que acompanhar um grupo de aurores que vão morar conosco por um tempo. Não é, meninos?- os outros três apenas sorriram e balançaram a cabeça. - e eu falei para elas virem aqui.

-Elas? Bom... E onde elas estão?

-Olá mamãe. – depois disso a única coisa que foi escutada foi o som da colher, que Sra. Weasley estava segurando.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4- a verdade por traz do desaparecimento

Alana ficava encostada no parapeito da porta olhando para as suas companheiras e amigas serem abraçadas, beijadas, paparicadas, mimadas e quebradas pelos abraços de ursos que a Sra. Weasley estava dando e não pode deixar de se lembrar de sua família. Perdera seus pais quando tinha 6 anos e desde então começará a ser treinada pelos aurores, com o simples intuito de se tornar a melhor das melhores. Sentia falta de fazer parte de uma família e depois que conhecera as meninas, essa falta começou a diminuir, mas ela ainda estava presente.

-Ah. Mãe. Pai. Gente. Esta é a Alana, nossa amiga e a líder do nosso grupo de aurores. – disse Gina passando seu braço pelo ombro da amiga.

-Oi. – disse enquanto era esmagada pela Sra. Weasley.- Não respiro.

- Desculpe querida, mas já que você é amiga das meninas, você sempre será bem vinda em minha casa.

-Obrigada Sra. Weasley. Fico feliz com isso!

- Bom... deixe-me apresentar o resto. Esse é o meu marido, Artur. Os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge. Percy. Carlinhos e Gui.

-Muito prazer. Gina me contou algumas coisas sobre vocês, mas não se preocupem foram coisas boas. Agora qual de vocês que trabalha com dragões mesmo?

- Sou eu. Gosta de dragões?

-Sou apaixonada por eles. Na verdade os estudo desde que sou pequena e eu tenho um de estimação.

-Verdade?

-Oh sim. É um lindo Dragão Negro chamado _Morpheus _e ... – e assim se passou o almoço com Fred e Jorge tentando pegar uma peça em Draco, que discutia com Harry, Gui e Blase sobre quadribol. Hermione conversava com Rony e Percy. A Sra. Weasley enchia o prato de Gina com comida alegando que ela estava muito magra, enquanto Virginia tentava impedi-la e conversava com seu pai e com Luna ao mesmo tempo. Alana estava tendo altas conversas com Carlinhos sobre dragões.

-Meninas, eu quero perguntar uma coisa para vocês e acho que essa pergunta é de interesse de todos. – disse Sr. Weasley assim que o almoço terminou. – Porque vocês sumiram daquela maneira e porque nunca mandaram nenhuma mensagem?

- Será que eu posso responder? – perguntou Alana, afinal como líder esse era um dos papeis que deveria fazer. – Bom... todas nós fomos chamadas para realizar um longo, cansativo e habilidoso treinamento que apenas os aurores que nos treinaram sabiam como ele seria realizado. Por causa disso não poderíamos mandar mensagem para ninguém , pois se alguma informação caísse nas mãos dos nossos inimigos, esse treinamento e seus resultados estariam em perigo, já que eles poderiam copia-lo e ficaram mais fortes. Mas agora o treinamento esta completo e , por causa disso, todas nós tivemos permição para voltar. Entenderam?

- Sim. Mas como era esse treinamento?

-Bem Fred. Eu, Luna e Hermione fomos parar em um campo de treinamento no meio de um deserto e foi lá que conhecemos Alana. O treinamento era dividido em quatro divisões: Magia, Fisico, Armas trouxas melhoradas e Expecialização.- Começou Gina olhando para as meninas. – A magia é algo que todos nós já sabemos, apenas estudamos e treinamos desde feitiços simples aos mais complexos que existem. O físico era completamente virado a testes de sobrevivência e resistência, academia e lutas marciais. Armas trouxas melhoradas é esatamente o nome... aprender a usar armas trouxas,mas nós a melhoramos da nossa maneira e essas armas são desde canivetes passando a katanas ( espadas japonesas) até revolveres. Mi por que você não explica o ultimo?

- Bom... O de especialização é a divisão que cuidava de qualquer coisa que nós gostaríamos de aprender alem das que a Gina já citou. Por exemplo, todas nós fizemos Animagia.- todos os outros estavam olhando para as quatro sem se pexer, apenas digerindo todas as informações que receberam. Até que Blase perguntou " E no que vocês se transformam?" , o que fez todos acordarem novamente. – Luna se transforma em uma coruja branca. Eu em uma gata preta. Gina se transforma em uma fênix e Alana , que é a mais felina de nós, se transforma em uma pantera.

-Ah... Não podemos esquecer de dizer quem nós somos não eh?! Falou Luna levantando da mesa. – Os meninos já sabem e na verdade todos vocÊs já escutaram sobre nós. Nós somos... as M.B.

-Se tá brincando, né Luna?

-Não mesmo ... Eu não sei vocês meninas, mas eu to tal se a gente voltasse pra casa e fossemos todos dormir, afinal estávamos em missão e não dormimos nada ainda.

-Tem razão Luna. Meninos será que vocês podem me passar o endereço da casa. É que eu não anotei – disse Mione e os meninos decidiram que estava na hora de eles irem também, afinal tinham que acabar com aqueles malditos relatórios. Depois que todos se despediram, aparataram na casa e a primeira coisa que aconteceu foi as quatro meninas saírem correndo e se jogando naquelas convidativas camas.


End file.
